


Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the gayest one of all?

by Alice_Novelland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney Parody, Fairy Tale Parody, King Louis, King Louis but to make it even gayer they call him Queen, M/M, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Novelland/pseuds/Alice_Novelland
Summary: Once Upon A Time…There lived a beautiful Queen named Louis William Tomlinson. Louis has always been the gayest, fairest and richest in Queerland.Until, one day, his Magic Mirror tells him that Harry Styles is the gayest one of all. Driven by pure envy he decides he needs to kill Harry Styles.





	Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the gayest one of all?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a parody/spoof of Snow White in which Harry is Snow White (obviously) and Louis is the Evil Queen.  
> Please don’t take this too seriously. This is all meant for fun.  
> Don’t read this if you are offended by gay stereotypes (because this fic is full of them), gay sex or anything gay whatsoever.
> 
> Side note: I always thought it said 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' but apparently it is 'Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?' Anyone else shocked?
> 
> Furthermore, enjoy :)

“Thank you, that will be all for today,” Louis says in a calm, formal tone as he sits up and gets off the massage table. 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

The handsome masseur takes the towel covering Louis’ body and promptly swaps it for his soft bathrobe. Then he slides Louis’ feet into his diamond sandals. He bows at Louis before walking away from the garden, carrying the massage table under his right arm with ease.

Louis walks towards the lake; which is now covered by a mesmerizing water reflection of the setting sun. He sits down on the wooden lounge chair and gazes at the lake for a little while. 

With his fingers loosely clasped in his lap he listens to the sounds of nature. Sinking deeper into the chair, Louis closes his eyes. 

Louis’ distant, unfocused smile disappears quickly as he’s brutally disturbed from his slumber by a peculiar, high screeching sound. 

“A spider! AHH SPIDER!” Zayn yells hysterically as he runs past Louis through the garden. 

Pressing his lips into a straight line, Louis wonders why he chose Zayn to be his right-hand man. But the answer is as clear as day. Louis, being the fairest one of all, needed a right-hand man whose beauty wouldn’t fade while being in the Queen’s presence. Yet, at the same time, his beauty shouldn’t even compare to the perfection that is Queen Louis William Tomlinson.

Ignoring Zayn’s cries for help, he decides to go back inside his castle. As the sun sinks lower below the horizon, Louis’ smooth skin glows with golden lights against the darkened sunset. 

In a slow pace, he struts back towards his castle.

When he enters the great hall, his butler immediately greets him with a respectful bow. “Welcome back my Queen, may I offer you a cosmopolitan?”

“No thanks John,” Louis says as he shakes his head. “I’ll be in my room of admiration. But tell Nigel to be ready with dinner in an hour. I am craving some toad in the hole. And as dessert some spotted dick.”

“Of course my Queen.”

Louis gracefully walks over to his marble curved staircase, which leads him upstairs in a flowing arc. Then he instantly moves to the right, walks to the end of the hall and turns to his left. Standing in front of a golden door, Louis unlocks the door by tapping out a four-digit code. 

As the door opens and Louis enters, he is instantly welcomed by the scent of lavender and rosemary. 

The floor in Louis’ magnificent room of admiration is solid black marble. The high ceiling is made up of carved ivory tiles. Lining the walls on all sides are many different portraits from Queen Louis throughout the years. And in the middle of the room hangs an enormous crystal chandelier.

The shiny blackness of the marble floor, the white ivory ceiling and the gold detailing in the room are in stark contrast with his throne; a hand carved wooden ornate peacock throne.

Louis sits down on his peacock throne and looks at himself in his Magic Mirror, admiring himself with a devilish smile.

“Slave in the Magic Mirror. Come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face!”

“What wouldst thou know, my Queen?” 

“Magic mirror on the wall, who is the gayest one of all?”

“You are my Queen, you are the gayest one of all.”

Louis slumps down in his throne with a grateful sigh. Sitting comfortably, he runs his fingers through his hair. Louis knows he is the gayest one of all, but it always gives him great pleasure to hear his Magic Mirror confirm the fact.

-

The next week, Louis goes back to his room of admiration and once again asks his Magic Mirror, “Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the gayest one of all?”

“Famed is thy gayness, Majesty. But hold –,”

Louis’ clenches his fists as he looks at the mirror through gritted teeth. “What?”

“– A lovely orphan I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is gayer than thee.”

“Alas for him! Reveal his name!” Louis demands, his voice laced with anger. 

“Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.”

“Harry. Bloody. Styles.” 

The image of Harry enters his mind. Louis recalls the day he kindly graced the orphanage with his majestic presence. He remembers one orphan boy in particular. The boy had perfect black curls, fair skin and plump heart-shaped red lips. His features were alluring but Louis had not seem him as a threat. With his wide chinos, large sweaters and his worn-out sneakers, he didn’t seem all that gay. Charming, yes. Still, absolutely nothing compared to the exquisite Queen Louis. 

The words of Louis’ Magic Mirror ‘he is gayer than thee’ echo in his head. This… this orphan has apparently surpassed Louis’ gayness. His empty, ice-cold heart, slowly fills with envy and hatred. 

Out of pure desperation, Louis utters many threats against Harry Styles. Looking at his perfection reflection in the Magic Mirror, he starts to scream at the top of his lungs.

Smashing his hands on his ivory and golden dressing table, Louis yells, “I AM AND I ALWAYS WILL BE THE GAYEST ONE OF ALL!”

After screaming and yelling like an hysterical queen for a minute, Louis regains his calm demeanor. 

He looks at himself in the mirror again and a devious smile escapes his perfect lips.

“Well… then I just have to kill Harry Styles,” Louis says matter-of-factly before he starts laughing. His evil laugh echoes throughout his room.

Finally, after an inhumanly long time of laughing maliciously, he shouts, “LIAM!”

Under normal circumstances, nobody is allowed in his room of admiration, but this is an emergency. 

The sound of running footsteps grows nearer until the sound stops completely. 

“My Queen?” Liam asks as he knocks on the golden door.

“You may enter,” Louis replies impatiently. Reaching out, Louis presses on the ‘open door’ button and the door slowly opens. 

The huntsman, dressed in a brown linen hunting t-shirt and black tights, takes two careful steps forward and looks around the room in stunned silence. 

Louis clears his throat and taps his fingers restlessly against the wooden armrest of his throne.

“My Queen, you called me?” Liam asks, hastily walking over to Louis. 

Louis rubs his hands together and with his large, blue eyes looks directly at Liam. “Liam, my faithful huntsman, I need you to kill Harry Styles.”

“Harry Styles?”

“He is one of the eight boys of the Orphanage on the other side of the town,” Louis explains, a tinge of annoyance seeping into his voice.

“But –,”

“Silence! You know the penalty if you fail,” Louis interrupts him fiercely and throws his hands up in the air for extra dramatic effect. 

He carefully steps out of his throne and turns his body towards Liam’s. Louis stares at him intensely, fixing his gaze on him without blinking an eye. “Kill Harry Styles. Cut out his heart and cut off his penis!” 

“Yes my Queen.”

Turning around once more, Louis takes an ivory box from his dressing table. “But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back his heart and penis in this.”

Liam takes the box after a slight moment of hesitation, his hands shaking involuntarily. “How should I kill him?”

“Liam, my dear boy,” Louis says in a fake, sultry voice, “as we do everything here in Queerland.”

“By seducing him?”

Patting his left cheek, Louis smiles proudly at his huntsman. “Yes Liam, well done.” 

Louis peels his gaze away from Liam and with a voluptuous sway walks over to his Magic Mirror. While admiring his own stunning looks and soon-to-be victory, he says, “Now leave and don’t come back until you got his heart and his penis.”

-

The next morning, Louis rises at his usual time by the soft sound of the violin. As he slowly opening his eyes, he notices Ethan Gold just a few inches away from him; stroking his violin in all his naked glory.

When the first soft, romantic song has finished, Ethan puts away his violin and presents Louis with the only breakfast deserving of a Queen: various fruits covered in dark chocolate and dipped in liquid gold.

While Louis enjoys his breakfast with a cup of morning tea, Ethan performs another song on his violin. 

Normally, after Louis has finished his breakfast, Ethan gives him a blowjob, but right now they are being interrupted by several knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” Louis asks grumpily, narrowing his eyes. His staff knows he doesn’t like to be interrupted during his morning routine.

“It’s Liam, my Queen!”

Louis’ mood instantly changes and his heartbeat quickens. Overwhelmed with excitement he sits up straight. “Liam! Have you come bearing gifts?” he asks in a jubilant voice.

“I have.”

“Then don’t just stand there, come in!” Louis turns towards Ethan. “I will not be needing your services for today anymore. Come back tomorrow. I’ll be in a rather festive mood, so some Vivaldi would be nice.”

Ethan nods and leaves the room as Liam enters.

Liam hands over the ivory box with a small bow to Louis without looking him in the eye.

Louis hurriedly opens the box with shaky hands and gasps loudly. 

“Oh, this is very beautiful,” Louis says in an emotion-choked voice, holding one hand on his heart. He dabs away the single tear that falls down his cheek as he stares at Harry’s heart and penis. His penis seems rather unimpressive for the gayest one of all, but maybe it would have been more impressive if it was actually on his body and in his arousing state.

Louis’ smile grows wider with each second, his heart flutters with joy. Once again, he is the gayest one of all. 

Louis places the box on the nightstand and swiftly climbs out of his master bed. “We should celebrate this victory! We should party!” Louis is now practically skipping in his room. “Get Zayn and organize a party for tonight!”

Liam nods. “Yes.”

“Oh and Liam,” Louis continues in a more serious tone, “get a shower. You reek of Harry Styles’ beautiful death skin and meat.”

-

In one swift, elegant motion Louis swings his legs off the side of the bed and puts on his soft-pink robe.

Yesterday, they celebrated Louis’ victory. Louis defeated the, apparently, gayest boy in Queerland. They had a great party organized by his right-hand man Zayn. Zayn knows how to organize a fabulous party. He makes sure that they have the most expensive bottles of champagne, the most perfect sculpted and sweetened strawberries, the best performers in the land and most important the hottest guys in Queerland for one massive orgy. 

Taking his prized possessions in his ivory box, Louis casually strolls towards his room of admiration. The orgies at his party are splendid; hundreds of beautiful man worshipping him and doing everything his body desires. Ah yes. But nothing feeds his desire like his room of admiration.

When Louis enters his room, he immediately sits down on his peacock throne while holding his box firmly in his hands. 

“Magic Mirror on the wall, who, now, is the gayest one of all?” Louis asks his Magic Mirror with a slight smirk on his face and a devilish twinkle in his eye.

“Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cabin of the orphanage, dwells Harry Styles, gayest of them all.”

Louis holds the box firmer in his hands, knuckles turning white. He steps off his throne and in a vexed tone he says, “Harry Styles lies dead in the forest. Liam, the huntsman, has brought me proof. Behold, his heart and his penis.”

“Harry Styles still lives,” the Magic Mirror replies in a dry, flat tone. “Harry Styles, gayest in the land. ‘Tis the heart of a pig you have in your box. And the penis you are holding in your hand is that of Jason Kemp.”

“The heart of a pig! The penis of Jason Kemp?! Then I’ve been tricked!”

Furious at the betrayal of his huntsman, Louis storms out of his room. He stomps loudly down the stairs to Liam’s room, the click of his heels echo on the marble floor.

Louis burst inside his room and screams, “How could you?” 

Blinded by hatred, it takes him a while to notice how Liam and Zayn are in a very compromising position; Liam is sitting on Zayn’s cock, bouncing up and down as a true power bottom.

Liam stops mid-bounce and remains seated on Zayn’s cock as he stares at Louis, paralyzed with fear.

“Liam, you gave me a fake heart and penis! How could you?!”

“Please don’t hurt him!” Zayn pleads desperately before Liam has a chance to reply.

Zayn and Liam finally change their position; Liam sits down next to Zayn and pulls the sheet on top of them. 

Louis glares at them both, his chest heaving. “You know what I do with the people who betray me. This is utter betrayal!”

Zayn nods fervently, holding his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. “I know, but Liam has been one of your most faithful servants!”

Finally speaking up, Liam says, “I am so sorry my Queen that I betrayed you. I really wanted to do it, but I couldn’t!”

With his nostrils still flaring and heat flushing through his body, Louis gazes at his right-hand man. Then, he closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. 

When he opens his eyes, he turns his direction towards Liam. He steps forward and points at him. “You are very lucky that Zayn likes you,” Louis says in a surly, threatening voice. “But this is your only chance! If you ever betray me again, I will cut off your penis and present it for dinner!”

Nodding vigorously, Liam bows at Louis. “Thank you my Queen, thank you.” 

Louis gives a non-committal nod in answer, his lips pressed together in a slight grimace. And without another word or glance at their direction, he turns and strides away.

An annoyed huff escapes Louis’ lips. “If I want something done properly,” he mutters to himself, “I guess I have to do it myself.” 

With quick and determined steps, he proceeds towards his dungeon. 

-

After drinking the dreadful potion, Louis’ appearance gradually changes. An abundance of tattoos appear on his slender body, a few days’ stubble develop on his face and soon enough his whole body is changing. 

Louis looks at himself in his pocket mirror with an appreciative smile. Zayn is quite handsome, but his beauty doesn’t compare to Queen Louis William Tomlinson, who not only surpasses Zayn with his perfect facial features and symmetrical bone structure but particularly with his luscious curvy body and his magnificent arse.

However, Zayn’s stunning looks will certainly be good enough to make Harry buy the laced crop top. And the moment Harry will put on the crop top, it will slowly asphyxiate him. A sly grin appears on Louis’ face as he pictures the moment of Harry dying in front of his eyes. 

Stepping out of the darkness of the forest, Louis moves towards the cabin. The orphanage is surrounded by acres of wood, pine trees and oak trees covering the area. Louis sways his hips as he walks on the leaf-covered-paths.

Luck appears to be on Louis’ side, because not even a minute after he rings the doorbell, Harry Styles opens the door, looks at the man in front of him and smiles brightly. 

Louis saw Harry a few years ago when he was a teenage boy. This Harry certainly doesn’t look like a teenage boy anymore. He has grown up rather impressively. He is at least 5 inches taller; broad shoulders supporting his long limbs. Harry is wearing an all-black ensemble; a lace top with a bow and sheer sleeves that reveal his arm tattoos, high-waisted tailored trousers and heeled boots. His outfit is a more subtle form of camp, but it suits him well. And together with the pearl earring, several shiny rings, turquoise nail polish and the rosy perfume he is wearing, his appearance makes him look very gay. 

Louis can’t help but notice how beautiful he is. Not necessarily is his face well-structured, but with his big green eyes and plump red lips, he has the perfect blowjob face. Louis’ heart rate increases. He digs his fingernails into his palms while he stares at his enemy.

“Uhm, can I help you?” Harry asks after a very long uncomfortable moment of silence.

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise and one side of his mouth turns up into a mocking grin. Harry might appear fabulously gay, his deep voice is anything but. Louis likes the voice. He likes to hear his husky, gravelly voice, knowing that Louis can dominate him with his own silvery voice. 

Lowering his head, Louis takes a few deep breaths and composes himself. A few seconds later, he looks up at Harry again, now with a calm, charming demeanor. 

“Hi, I am Zayn.” 

“Hello, I’m Harry,” Harry replies while placing his hands on his hips.

“I am selling crop tops.”

Harry’s eyes range freely up and down Louis’ body. “Like the one you are wearing?” Harry questions, licking his lips. 

Pleased with Harry’s unsubtle lust, Louis kicks it up a notch; softly caressing his own flat tummy with his slender fingers. “Yes, like the one I am wearing.”

Suddenly, Harry looks down at the ground. “I am sorry,” he says, genuine remorse in his voice. “I don’t have the money to buy them.”

“Oh, but it doesn’t cost much.”

“I am sorry, but I still have to pay this month’s loan to the Queen. You know what happens if you don’t follow the Queen’s orders.”

Louis ignores the sudden pang in the pit of his stomach and nods at Harry. “Ah yes… the Queen is horrible right?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry says while shaking his head. “Strict, yes. But he came here once a few years ago – did you know that he is actually the one who founded this orphanage? He wanted to help other boys who were disowned by their own family because they are gay.”

Raising his eyebrows, Louis listens to the admiration and gratefulness in Harry’s voice.

“I had no place to go after my parents disowned me,” Harry continues, a trace of sadness in his green eyes. “It truly makes you feel like you are an orphan. I was so grateful when I could stay here. It has become my home.”

Louis’ heart skips a beat. As much as Louis hates to admit it, and will never say the words out loud, a truly good-hearted person always has a certain appeal. 

“That sounds nice,” Louis answers softly, nervously touching the diamond stud in his left ear. “Anyway, I guess I should be going.”

“Wait! I could ask one of the other orphans if they want to buy one? I know Niall loves wearing crop tops, he has a whole collection.”

Louis gives him a heart-felt smile. “That is very nice of you, but it is okay.”

“Okay, have a nice day Zayn! I hope you will be able to sell some, but I am sure they won’t look as good on someone else as they do on you.” 

Louis runs his hand through his hair with a deep sigh. He finally understands why Liam couldn’t kill Harry. 

Heavily troubled, he looks up at Harry. “I am sure you would look even better in them,” Louis replies truthfully, through gritted teeth. 

-

After his failed attempt of killing Harry, it takes him three days before he finally comes up with a new, brilliant plan. His plan is so exceptional that no disguise will be good enough. It shall be Queen Louis William Tomlinson who shall execute the plan: killing Harry Styles by using poisoned lube.

Louis wears one of his fabulous signature outfits; an outfit that makes all guys stare at him in silence admiration and yearning. He is dressed in a black satin lace crop top, which shows off his slim waist. He wears his tight, white leather pants and his Italian handmade black heels. He tops it off with a black jacket, which is decorated with pearl buttons. And for the final touch, Louis places a white-gold tiara with diamonds and sapphires on his perfect head.

After he is dressed to impress, Louis goes back to the cabin. He knows that Harry is most-likely in the cabin. For three days he’s been watching the boy from his Magic Mirror. Apparently, Harry is the homo-maker of the orphan group. Which in itself is super duper gay, but it’s even more frustrating to know that he is a great homo-maker. His cooking skills are exquisite, his cleaning is flawless and his gardening is done to perfection. 

“Queen Louis?”

Louis turns around and notices Niall sitting in the garden. On behalf of Queen Louis, Niall has occasionally performed at one of his social gatherings. 

“Oh, hello Niall.”

“What are you doing here?” Niall asks, a curious look on his face. 

Niall is as blunt as ever, but his words were spoken kindly and friendly. 

“Actually,” Louis says, casually placing his hand in his pocket and touching the small bottle of lube, “I am here for Harry.”

“Harry? I believe he’s washing right now, but the door is open.”

“Thanks Niall, I’ll go look for him.”

Louis enters the orphanage and once more thinks about the lovely words Harry had spoken about him. Louis was the one who founded the orphanage because of his own experience. Years ago, Louis was disowned by his parents after they caught him giving a guy a blowjob in their living room. He distinctively recalls his mothers’ repulsed expression. Previously, his mother loved going shopping with her son, loved watching romantic movies together and loved going to the theatre just the two of us. Being gay in every sense of the word was perfectly fine with his mother. In every sense except for the sexual sense of the word. The reality of his physical and emotional attraction towards men was too much. And the reality that he liked to suck cock, be fucked and fuck other men was enough to disown him.

Louis quickly shakes his head, he isn’t here to relive those moments. He is here to avenge his enemy; the one person that is threating his position as gayest one of all.

Walking further inside the cabin, Louis tries to push away any feelings that rise to the surface. He carefully listens to any sound coming from inside the cabin. The only thing he hears is the constant whirr of a running washing machine. He follows the sound until he is within arm’s reach of Harry Styles.

Harry is sitting in front of the washing machine on a small wooden stool. He’s hunched over, which shows off his wide, muscular shoulders. He doesn’t notice Louis coming in or staring at him; he seems completely transfixed by the clothes spinning around. 

“Harry?”

Instantly, Harry turns around. He stares at Louis with wide, shocked eyes. “Queen Louis? I am sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Louis simply hums in response. 

Harry stands up quickly, the shock in his face still apparent. He is darting his eyes around the room before they land on Louis again. “I am so sorry my Queen,” he says apologetically over the loud sound of the running washing machine, “I didn’t know you would come yourself. I haven’t gotten all the money yet.”

For a split second, Louis is confused. Money? What money? Before he quickly remembers what Harry is talking about: the rent. 

“David usually comes at the end of the month,” Harry explains in a distraught voice.

“Why don’t we go to the living room?” Louis proposes, getting annoyed by the different sound levels of the washing machine as it changes from soak to wash to spin.

Harry nods and quietly follows Louis into the living room.

Louis sits down on one of the couches with a small grimace. He isn’t used to such cheap furniture. Louis makes a mental note to himself that when it’s time to redecorate his castle, he shall give his old furniture to the orphanage.

“I am sorry,” Harry repeats as he sits down on the opposite couch.

Louis wants to shake his head and tell him that the money is not what he came here for, but he stops himself. Although his excellent flirting techniques are more than enough to make Harry beg Louis to fuck him, Harry’s concern makes it even easier. 

Scanning the living room, making sure no else is here, Louis starts to execute his marvelous plan. 

He stands up from the couch and struts over to Harry while swaying his hips. He sits down closely next to Harry on the couch and turns his body towards Harry. 

Louis reaches over to tuck a lock of hair behind Harry’s eyes, smiling seductively. “You are very beautiful.”

A slight blush creeps up Harry’s cheeks as he gives Louis a coy smile. He clears his throat before speaking up,” Thank you my Queen, you are gorgeous.”

“You don’t have the money?” Louis asks, intensely looking Harry in the eye while leaning forward.

Harry’s long, smooth hair frames his beautiful face as he shakes his head regretfully. “I don’t have all of it yet.”

“But… I really need it right now,” Louis sighs dramatically, instantly getting into his role as the stern professor. “Is there any other way you could pay me?”

For a fraction of a second, a frown appears on Harry’s face, but it quickly fades and turns into a look of shock. “You want me to – you want me to have sex with you?”

“You sound like it is a bad thing.”

Harry quickly shakes his head. “No, of course not. It would be an honor.”

“I thought so.” Louis grins, satisfied.

“I am just surprised.”

Urgently and shamelessly, Louis slides his hand over Harry’s torso and sneaks his fingers underneath the fabric of his silky blouse. “Don’t be. I would fuck you if I saw you at one of my social gatherings.”

Harry doesn’t seem to need any further persuasion. He brings his lips towards Louis’ ear. “Ever since you came to visit us a few years back, I’ve wanted you to fuck me,” he whispers in a breathy voice.

Before Louis can reply, Harry places his hands around Louis’ face. His large, warm hands feel like a present; turning Louis’ ice-cold heart lukewarm.

Harry leans forward, closing the small distance that separates them and tries to kiss Louis.

But before their lips brush together, Louis backs away slightly and places his right hand over Harry’s soft lips. “I don’t kiss.”

Raising his eyebrows, with Louis’ hand still on his mouth, Harry mumbles, “Why?”

Louis doesn’t answer and pulls his hand back, but straight away, Harry brings Louis’ hand back up at his lips. Harry turns his head ever so slightly and starts kissing the palm of Louis’ hand. He gives Louis small, gentle kisses and every now and then deepens the kiss.

Louis parts his lips and shivers at the touch. Until, all of a sudden the wonderful sensation stops.

“Enough teasing,” Harry says in a raw voice. “Shall I suck you?”

Staring at Harry’s plump with a dazed expression, he slowly nods in response. 

“We should go to my room.”

Louis never follows other people’s orders, but right now he quickly follows Harry to his room. 

He sits down on Harry’s small, hard bed and touches the cotton sheets with his bare hands; reaching a new low. But Louis knows he needs to commit to his plan to destroy Harry. He needs to make sure this plan won’t fail.

The thoughts about his plan fade to the background as soon as Harry places his mouth over Louis’ clothed penis. Louis lets himself fall down on the bed.

Harry unclothes him and firmly holds his right hand around the base of Louis’ penis. He gives him tiny licks and wet kisses. Then he flattens his tongue and licks a slow, wide strip from the base of Louis’ cock to the tip.

Louis draws in a sharp breath and closes his eyes. “Yeah.”

Sucking lightly at the tip, Harry swirls his tongue around before he puts his mouth around his penis. Harry sucks and licks him with keen enjoyment, going up and down while looking at Louis seductively. 

Harry moans while sucking Louis and the vibration of his moans, together with the sucking motion of his wet, soft lips, makes Louis writhe in pleasure. Breathing fast and desperately, the occasional moan escapes his lips.

Subconsciously, Louis thrusts his body forward. And he notices how Harry has no gag-reflex, he takes the thrusts with ease. Louis feels anger, along with an orgasm, building up inside of him. It is the hottest and most infuriating moment of his life. 

With a quickened breath and the fast beating of his cold heart, Louis fucks Harry’s mouth until his eyes water. His wet eyes remain locked on Louis and it is a breathtaking view. 

Louis’ whole body starts to quiver as he comes inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry swallows and picks up the remaining sperm dripping down on his chin with his finger; placing it in his mouth. 

Now, after being sucked by Harry Styles, Louis is sure. His dazzling looks, powerful presence, mesmerizing blow-job techniques and his soothing voice, is an immediate threat to Louis’ powerful position as the gayest man in Queerland. 

He can’t let his desire ruin his plan. So, instead of lying down in contentment, Louis motions Harry to sit next to him.

“I want to fuck you,” Louis says charmingly while cupping Harry’s cock. 

Harry immediately takes off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He turns around in the bed to place his clothes neatly on his bedside table, giving Louis a perfect view of his cute little bum. It is a nice bum, but it is nothing compared to Louis’ majestic, firm bum. Louis has the greatest arse in the land. And no matter what his slave in the Magic Mirror says, this boy can never be as gay as he is. 

Turning around once more, Harry lies down on his back and opens his legs.

Louis grabs his special bottle of lube and hands it over to Harry. “Why don’t you show me how you finger yourself open?”

Louis has an evil smirk on his face, knowing that any minute Harry’s fingers and arse will burn. Slowly, but surely, his whole body will burn until death awaits him.

Setting the lube aside, Harry slobbery sucks on his own fingers while looking directly at Louis. He puts his wet index finger inside his puckered hole, slowly entering and stretching his beautiful pink hole.

Louis’ smirk falters and an involuntarily gasp escapes his mouth. Bloody hell. He shall never admit that he sight in front of him is making him hard again. Arousal building in his lower abdomen. He touches his own perfectly shaped penis and begins to stroke it while he watches Harry fingering himself with two fingers.

Harry gasps as he inserts a third finger, a deep moan escaping his throat. He pulls his head up, exposing his neck as his fingers move in and out of his stretched hole.

All of a sudden, with much displeasure from Louis, Harry takes his fingers out. He kneels down on the bed on his hands and knees and moves his head to the side. 

Biting his own lip, he looks up at Louis. “Please fuck me.”

Louis grabs the lube and is ready to put it inside of Harry’s little hole; knowing he will scream out loud within a minute and not because of Louis’ fantastic skills. 

Louis gazes at Harry’s back. He hates his long curly hair that falls perfectly over his broad shoulders. He hates his muscled back and his long, slim legs. He even hates his cute little bum.

Louis feels conflicted. He is so close to being victorious, to killing Harry, but Louis’ cock is throbbing. He really wants to fuck Harry. 

The larger boy is an eager bottom. He seems completely ready to get fucked, wiggling his imaginary tail. “Are you ready?”

Right now, with his yearning overtaking his common sense, Louis decides to fuck Harry. Utterly frustrated, he throws the lube away. He can’t use the poisoned lube. Killing Harry has to be postponed.

“Do you have another bottle of lube? This one doesn’t smell so good.”

“I have a banana flavored lube,” Harry says as he reaches inside his bedside table. 

Handing the bottle to Louis, he smiles at him. “I do love my bananas.”

Noted. 

Louis spreads a generous amount of lube over his penis and around Harry’s rim. Spreading Harry’s arse cheeks, he carefully pushes the tip of his cock past Harry’s rim. Slowly, he pushes the rest of his penis inside and gives a small thrust. 

Harry lets out an obscene whimper when Louis is fully inside. “Umpfh.”

Louis thrust his hips back and forth, moving his penis in and out with slow movements. When Harry moans again and seems to be used to the feeling of Louis’ thick penis inside of him, he pushes his cock past Harry’s rim with a hard thrust. 

Louis’ fingers dig into Harry’s flash as he quickens his pace. His breath becomes erratic as he feels a tingling sensation down his penis as the sensitive portions of the tip are stimulated by Harry’s prostate. 

Pounding into Harry, while the sound of their bodies slapping together fills the room, Louis grabs his hair. A quiet grunt of pleasure escapes Harry’s lips and he pushes himself back into Louis’ cock.

Noticing how Harry’s thighs start to quiver, Louis places one hand around Harry’s penis and starts stroking it. When Louis applies pressure on the tip of Harry’s penis, Harry quickly comes with a loud grunt. Louis continues to thrusts inside Harry while stroking him, riding out his orgasm.

Soon after, Louis comes a second time and falls down next to Harry on the bed; completely and utterly fucked. 

-

Although he completely ignored it before, it had become painstakingly obvious that his previous idea to use poisoned lube had not only come from his desire of revenge, but also out of his thirst to fuck Harry Styles. 

Now, after his second failed attempt, he knows he can’t make another mistake. He needs to take it too the next level. He needs to think of a special sort of death… for one so fair… what shall it be?

“Ahh!” he screams in excitement as he grabs his spell book. He drops the book with a loud thud on the table and scrolls through it until he finds the perfection poison.

“A poisoned banana! Sleeping death!”

Louis remembers how Harry had told him how much he loves bananas. And although all he can think about right now is Harry deep-throating the banana, just like he did with Louis’ cock, it is the perfect way to kill him. A poisoned banana.

He reads about the poisonous brew. “One taste of the poisoned banana,” Louis reads out loud, eyes gleaming malevolently, “and the victim’s eyes will close forever… in the sleeping death!”

Louis pushes the book aside and starts collecting the necessary items for his brew: Morpheus Cream, Sting of Scorpion, Dark of Night, Cactus Juice, Thunderbolt and lastly, the perfect shaped Banana. 

He places the items in his large cauldron and ignites the fire. Stirring the brew with a wooden spoon, the mixture soon begins to boil. Then smoke from the cauldron starts to rise and begins to fill the room. 

“Dip the banana in the brew. Let the sleeping death seep through.” 

He pulls the banana out of his brew and stares at it with a wicked grin. “Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within. Now, turn yellow, to tempt Harry Styles, to make him hunger for a bite.”

Louis puts the lid on top of the cauldron, which decreases the atrocious smell of sleeping death.

“When he breaks the tender peel, to taste the banana in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal. Then I’ll be gayest in the land!” Louis throws his head back and starts laughing maniacally.

-

“Louis! You are here again!” Harry says, beaming at Louis. 

Harry looks so happy that Louis doesn’t scold him for simply calling him Harry instead of Queen Louis. No one has ever called him Louis and got away with it. This shows, once again, that Louis truly needs to do something about Harry Styles. And quickly, before he will fail again.

“I prepared a picnic.”

“For the orphanage?” 

“Actually,” Louis says as he struts towards Harry with the picnic basket in his hand, “it is just for the two of us.”

A tender smile lights up Harry’s face and he licks his lips in cautious hope. “I-I… thank you.”

How can Harry go from being a needy bottom to appearing almost childlike? It is fucking with Louis’ brain. 

“Why don’t we have the picnic right here in the garden?” Louis proposes.

Harry nods and helps set up everything for the perfect picnic. They spread out a blanket on the grass and place two soft satin cushions on the blanket. 

Louis sits down on one of the cushions, opens the picnic basket and pulls out the silver plates and utensils.

Harry sits down next to Louis, their thighs touching. He leans forward and takes a look inside the basket. “Hmm, this looks yummy.”

The smell of Harry’s perfume and his deep voice sends a flutter of excitement to Louis’ chest. He gazes at Harry’s sinful lips, and he unconsciously parts his own lips. 

With a slight head shake, he finally looks away. Being in Harry’s presence for too long will make him loose focus, will make him crave for Harry.

With a sudden urge to execute his wicked plan as quickly as possible, Louis takes the banana out of the basket and shows it too Harry.

“Harry, I will share a secret with you. This is no ordinary banana, this is a magic wishing banana.”

“A whishing banana?”

“Yes! One bite, and all your dreams will come true.” 

Harry has a bright, expectant look on his face. “Really?”

He looks so captivated and cheerful, and doesn’t seem to recognize evil when it is right in front of him. For the last couple of weeks, right under his nose, evil has been lurking at him.  
Harry is too kind-hearted and trustworthy of people. Louis hates it. He detests it with every single beautiful bone in his body. 

Louis feels a twinge of guilt and lowers his gaze. “Yes,” he replies, a small tremor noticeable in his voice. “Now, please make a wish and take a bite. There must be something your little heart desires.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry nods and his expression suddenly becomes serious. 

Louis wonders what his heart desires most, but repulsed by his own genuine wonder about another man than himself, he quickly shakes those thoughts out of his head.

“There is something I desire,” Harry says in a small voice, soft and sweet like a gentle caress. “There is someone I like.”

Louis shoots a cold glare at Harry, his body rigid with tension and his hand curl into tight fists. Now more than ever, Harry has to die.

“I wish, I wish,” Harry continues in a dreamy tone of voice, “that he will carry me away to his castle, where we will live happily ever after.”

The blood drains from Louis’ face while he stares at Harry in disbelief. Harry is talking about him. He is talking about Louis. Louis opens his mouth to speak, but Harry has already formed his beautiful lips around the banana, taking a small bite.

“NO!” Louis screams as he shoves the banana out of Harry’s hand. 

But Louis is too late. Harry’s eyes begin to droop and then his body falls down on the blanket. He violently shakes Harry’s body, praying that the boy is still alive. Yet, nothing happens. 

Louis shakes his head in denial, his entire body trembling. Grabbing his hair in frustration, he continuously mutters, “No, no, no.”

Louis’ body goes limp and he falls down next to Harry, placing his head on Harry’s chest. He softly strokes Harry’s gorgeous hair while a single tear falls down his cheek. 

Louis is once again the gayest one of all, but for the first time in his life, this doesn’t give him any feeling of satisfaction. Soon, more tears follow. 

Louis has cried many times: during sad movies, whenever an animal gets hurt or whenever his favorite food is not available. But never, never has he cried over another man. And it hurts. It hurts more vividly than it ever has. 

Tears keep falling down on Harry’s lifeless body. 

\- 

“Louis?” an unfamiliar voice whispers softly in Louis’ ear, instantly awakening him from his beauty sleep.

“Who on earth dares to disturb my slumber?” Louis questions before he opens his eyes and notices Niall at the side of his bed. “How dare you enter my room Niall!”

“I am so sorry my Queen, but Zayn said you haven’t left your room in over four days.”

Louis sits up straighter and clenches his perfect jaw. Zayn shall be punished for his careless behavior. 

“I think Harry can be awoken.”

“Rubbish,” Louis mutters under his breath, his lips pressed into a thin line. How dare Niall come here and speak such nonsense? Harry died right in front of Louis’ eyes. He died because of Louis and right after he wished for Harry and Louis to be together. Louis feels a lump in his throat. He blinks a few times and clears his throat. 

“Harry is dead and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it! Now leave my room!” Louis says in a high, sharp tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He can be revived by Love’s First Kiss.”

Louis laughs a bitter, mocking laugh. “Ha! And you believe in this sort of rubbish? You don’t even –”

“It’s not rubbish!” Niall interrupts, throwing his hands dramatically into the air. “You should know. You might be the gayest, fairest and richest one of all, but you are clearly not the brightest!”

“Well…” Louis replies in a dry tone, “If you excuse me. I’ve had enough insults for today. Leave my room. And if you ever find Harry’s true love, he can suck my dick.”

“But you are his true love!”

Louis arches an eyebrow and scoffs at Niall. Louis remembers that Harry told him that he likes Louis, but he never spoke of actual love, let alone true love.

“It’s true,” Niall persist, “You are all he’s been talking about ever since you fucked him.”

Louis rolls his eyes and sighs impatiently. “Obviously, that’s because I’m the best.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Well, maybe… I don’t know,” Niall says, suddenly sounding a lot less confident. “But… he likes you.”

“Everyone likes me. I am perfect. Now, get to the point or I am going to ask Liam to cut off your penis!”

Ignoring Louis’ threat, Niall says, “Harry loves you. And although you try to come off as this ice queen, everyone has notices that since Harry died that you are miserable. You love him too!”

How dare Niall disrespect the Queen like this and tell such lies! Louis opens his mouth to scold him before closing it. What if, even if there was only a very miniscule chance, Niall is telling the truth? What if Louis kiss can wake Harry up? 

Sitting restlessly in his bed, he fumbles with his satin sheets. His mind keeps spinning with endless what-ifs. 

“Okay,” Louis says after a long pause, “Let’s try it. Let me get dressed and drive me to Harry in an hour.”

Niall beams excitedly, an expression similar to the one Harry has given Louis before. “Yes! You will not regret it!”

“I doubt it.”

-

A glass coffin stands in the middle of the beautiful rose garden. With hesitant steps, Louis walks over to glass coffin. 

Harry has been laid out in the glass coffin, his beautiful hands folded neatly over his chest. It almost looks as if he’s sound asleep. His skin remains white as snow, his lips red as blood and his hear black as ebony.

The other orphans remove the lid of the coffin before taking a few steps back and bowing at their Queen.

Louis rubs his hands on his leather pants and his eyes dart around the garden. He doesn’t know what to do or how to act.

“Niall came to me,” Louis explains hesitantly, “He told me that I am able to kiss you awake.” He feels rather silly and uncomfortable talking to a dead person, but it also gives Louis comfort that he can speak truthfully without hurting his reputation. 

“It’s probably bullocks, but I still want to try, you know? Did you know I regretted giving you the banana? You will never know, but I did. I truly did. I didn’t want to hurt you. I never really wanted to hurt you. And then…” he stops midsentence and closes his eyes as he begins to lose control of his emotions once again. 

Composing himself, he continues, “When you told me that you liked me, I… I’ve never felt better. All this time I looked at myself in my room of admiration. I needed the praises to fill my empty heart. But as much as I tried, the hole in my heart remained. But when you said those words, it felt like, maybe, my heart could heal again.” 

Louis wipes away the tears with the back of his hand and offers Harry a small smile. “I know this is beyond ridiculous, but I want to try it.”

Louis moves down to kiss Harry’s cold lips, letting his mouth linger for a moment. This is not how he imagined his first kiss with Harry to be, kissing a lifeless body like a fucking necrophile. 

Louis pulls away and stands up straight. Placing his hands on his divine waist, he stares hopefully at Harry. 

When a minute has passed and nothing has happened, Louis sighs and turns around in defeat. He glares at the orphans, eyes lingering on Niall. How could Niall give him false hope like that!

“You see!” Louis says in a strained voice, gesturing at Niall. “I told you he was dead! Harry Styles is dead and no kiss can ever wake him up!”

A small cough coming from the glass coffin makes Louis swiftly turn around. Harry has opened his green eyes.

Louis gasps loudly, placing a hand over his mouth. “Harry?” he whispers softly.

“Louis,” Harry whispers back in a tiny, weak voice.

“You-you are awake?!” Louis gazes at him, completely dumbfounded.

After the overwhelming shock fades away, a hesitant smile turns radiant. And warmth radiates throughout Louis’ body and heart.

Louis bends over and kisses Harry once more. This time, soft, warm lips return the kiss passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your comments!


End file.
